NidoWorld
by Rino Suzuki 33
Summary: The life of the Nidoran family.
1. Episode 1 (Part 1) - The incident

It was a day in Viridian City.

Nidorina, Nidorino, Nidoking and Nidoqueen were all at the conductor hall.

As we can see here, Nidorina is 1st viola, Nidorino is 1st violin, and Nidoking and Nidoqueen were great cellists.

There was a variety of instruments in the orchestra; flutes, bassoons, clarinets, oboes, violins, violas, cellos, basses, a piano, a drummist... and a music box section?

Well, that music box section was filled with Clefairy and Cleffa. The conductor was none other than a Shiny Alakazam, who decided to take his job as the conductor of the Viridian City orchestra.

Clefairy #1: We're finally going to be performing! After a whole month of not performing, we're going to be performing a song!

Nidorina: I'm really glad I'm gonna be performing again. I'm so happy...

Nidorino: I've been practicing ever since. I know my performances... they will ROCK the world!

Nidoqueen: Yeah... ever since I picked up the cello for the first time, I knew I was not going to put it down; it's so good!

Nidorino: Yeah, the cello must ROCK for you, correct?

Nidoking: It's like the orchestral version of the electric bass! I love rock music, as you see.

Nidorino: Yeah! I hope we perform with a metal band soon!

Nidoking: Yeah, but I do like classical music, too.

Nidorina: Wait, you want to make a metal band?

Nidoking: Yes, and you're not invited.

Nidorina sighs. Soon, everyone was practicing before the big concert started. A Chansey was playing her flute, there were some Clefable playing bassoons... there were some Johto and Hoenn Pokemon in the orchestra too, invited by Shiny Alakazam himself.

Eventually, the orchestra music starts. Everyone paid attention to the orchestra; it was that good. They played the first 3 songs correctly, and then...

During intermission...

Nidorina: I bet everyone LOVED my viola skills!

Nidoking: That is correct. That's probably the ONLY thing they like about you.

Nidorina: HEY!

Chansey: Now now, no fighting! Fighting is bad!

Nidoking and Nidorina calm down.

Nidoking: What did you think of my cello skills?

Nidorina: I thought it was great! Well, you've been a known cellist for almost 12 years now, so...

Nidoking: Yeah. How long have you been a violist?

Clefairy #2: Hey! Nidorina! Come here! I want to ask you a few questions!

Nidorina: Ever since 2011. How could you forget? I have to answer this Clefairy-

Suddenly, Nidorina unexpectedly trips, and then...

Clefable #7: Hey! Watch where you're going!

There was a Clefable near her. Nidorina realized what happened to her viola; when she tripped, the viola broke.

She never had this happen to her before; and even worse, it was her own viola, of... 3 years.

Alakazam teleports to Nidorina.

Nidorina: My precious viola... was broken!

Alakazam: Wait, what happened!?

Nidorina: I randomly tripped, and now my viola broke. A Clefable was nearby; do you think he had anything to do with it?

Alakazam: No. He seems like a nice Clefable-

Nidorina: He said "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Alakazam: Nevermind, then. But I don't think he did anything to do with it; he must've asked that to see if you were OK.

Nidorina: I'm... obviously, I'm obviously not okay... my viola was broken... into pieces.

Nidorina starts crying quietly, Nidoqueen quickly comforting her.

Clefairy #2: Nevermind... this is more important than my questions...

For the next concert piece, Nidorina had to sit out. Sucks for her, because she had to do a very important solo on that song...

Nidorina: Nidorino, I leave it up to you... do my solo... I'm pretty sure you can do it as good as me...

Nidorino: What!? I don't even KNOW your solo, and you're asking me to do it?

Nidorina: Just... try.

Nidorina transposed the music for him.

Nidorina: Please bear with me...

Eventually, the next song started. The crowd wondered what happened to Nidorina, #1 violist.

However, for the solo, Nidorino played. He never played before, so it didn't sound that great...

The whole crowd was confused. Some were angry, some were booing, and others were just questioned.

Crowd member #1: What!? I thought Nidorino was GOOD at this!

Crowd member #2: What happened to Nidorina!? She was a master violist!

Crowd member #3: His solo sucked! I'm actually shocked!

Nidorino felt so ashamed... he felt like he had to blame someone...

Nidorino: It's YOUR fault Nidorina! Your viola broke, so I had to play your solo. You forced me to! I did, and everyone booed at me! Transpose it right!

Nidorina was crying... she felt even more ashamed than Nidorino when everyone booed at him...

* * *

Nidorina needed some money, fast. Nidorino wasn't going to lend her any money, after what happened yesterday; he wasn't over it.

Of course, Nidoking wouldn't either, since he kinda hated Nidorina. The only one left was Nidoqueen...

Nidorina: Nidoqueen, please... my viola broke... can you please buy one? It's only $100, online...

Nidoqueen: Sorry, but I don't have much money...

Nidorina: How much do you have...?

Nidoqueen: Under $100... sorry.

Nidorina decides to take on a new hobby; sewing plush toys...

To be continued.


	2. Episode 1 (Part 2) - Saving up

It took Nidorina some time to master plush-making; she did it by electric machine, after all. Sometimes, she'd sew her hand, and sometimes, she would do the plush wrong.

Eventually, she did start a plush-making business. However, when Nidoking saw it...

Nidoking: Now THAT is girly!

Nidorina: What!? I'm a GUY. How could you not understand! Someone just suggested this idea to me...

Nidoking: Whatever; how much money did you make?

Nidorina: Hmm... can I say $70 dollars? I'm selling each of these plush toys for $10 dollars, and I sold 7.

Nidoking: You're really that desperate for a new viola, Nidorina?

Nidorina: Yes.

Nidoking: Here, you can ask Alakazam for one.

Nidorina: There are some "rental fees..."

Nidoking: Well then! I tried helping but you rejected it. Be grateful!

Nidorina: I do appreciate it. However, it's a bit more expensive than getting a viola myself. Alakazam gave me my former viola as a gift...

Eventually, Nidorina saves up a lot of money; $250, to be exact. And she was making new kinds of plush toys; she was even making Snorlax plush toys now.

Her wounds heal, and then she is able to play viola again. However, she didn't have a violin...

And in the meanwhile, in all the concerts in between, Nidorina was replaced by a Kadabra, who was 2nd chair, next to her.

Eventually, she went online, and then she finally ordered a viola from there!

In a few days, her viola comes in! Nidorina was OVERJOYED! It was a few sizes too small for her, but WHO CARES? She had a viola; that made her happy!

However, she talked to Nidoqueen about why her viola broke, and she answered this...

Nidoqueen: Do you notice that the Clefable said "Hey! Watch where you're going!" when you tripped?

Nidorina: Yes?

Nidoqueen: I feel a bit suspicious about this Clefable.

Nidorina: Let's watch the SECURITY FOOTAGE and see!

Nidorina and Nidoqueen watch the backstage security footage, when...

Clefairy #2: Hey! Nidorina! Come here! I want to ask you a few questions!

Nidorina: Ever since 2011. How could you forget? I have to answer this Clefairy-

A Clefable pulls out his foot, **_purposely_** tripping Nidorina. She falls, and breaks her viola.

Clefable #7: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Nidorina: I'm showing this to Alakazam!

Meanwhile, at the orchestra office... Nidorina was about to show Alakazam the footage.

Alakazam: What's this footage for?

Nidorina: This Clefable should be FIRED!

Nidorina shows Alakazam, and then...

Alakazam: I've already fired him. He has been a troublemaker in our orchestra. He messed up on purpose, I remember. He MADE fun of all the flute players once, and saying he was the only good one! But oh well, he has to pay $200 to me... for breaking that viola. Thought it was just you being careless...

Nidorina holds up a thumbs up, as Clefable was forced to pay $200 to Shiny Alakazam, and was banished from his orchestra forever.

Eventually, Nidorina stopped making plush dolls every day. He makes them from time to time, but most of her time is spent making artwork...

 _ **The End**_


	3. Episode 2 - Rainy Days

div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emIt was a stormy morning in Viridian City. They were supposed to perform a concert today, but it was delayed due to the weather condition./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emNidoRina was watching the rain pour onto the streets, bored out of her mind. While she was watching the rain, she was drawing a Jigglypuff gijinka, ready to publish on her art website./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emFor NidoKing, he was playing multiplayer with Rhydon online./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emNidoRino was playing Alpha Sapphire on his 3DS XL./em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emAnd for NidoQueen, she was just simply reading a book about the weather, and weather conditions. Clefairy was by her side.../em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoQueen: So certain Pokemon can cause a weather condition... like for example, some Hoenn Pokemon can cause a drought, and some can cause rain or even hail... and the final weather condition, Sandstorm... but no Pokemon caused this... and Kyogre is in Hoenn right now.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoQueen was reading this book about Pokemon Facts on her bed. She hadn't taken off her blanket; as we know, NidoQueen is a bit lazy. Clefairy was on the bed./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Clefairy: Hi!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, NidoKing entered NidoRina's room, and saw her drawing something./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: NidoRina, what are you drawing? I hope it's not inappropriate pictures this time.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina: Not this time. Not in the mood to draw these.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"That got NidoKing thinking: "What mood does NidoRina have to be in to draw inappropriate pictures?"br /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"However, NidoKing heard very loud thunder. It shocked him, and even shocked him more when the power went out./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina: W-What was THAT!?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoQueen was bothered she couldn't read her book anymore, and for NidoRino? He didn't mind at all; he continued playing Alpha Sapphire /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: Do you want to do a link battle, NidoRino?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing had Omega Ruby; when NidoRino and NidoKing bought the ORAS two pack, NidoKing chose Omega Ruby, leaving NidoRino with Alpha Sapphire./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRino: Sure! This time, I'll win for sure! Been training this team for the past week!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, NidoRina was so bored, that she thought of a great idea to draw.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Eventually, NidoKing loses to NidoRino./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRino: See? I knew I would win with this NEW team!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRino holds up his fist in victory./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: Whatever, I'm going to check on NidoRina now./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"However, when NidoKing goes to NidoRina's room;/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"nidoking: what./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina drew a picture of a Machamp gijinka French kissing a Gardevoir Gijinka./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"NIDOKING: WHAT KIND OF ARTWORK IS THIS!? SOMETHING ONLY NIDORINA WOULD DRAW!/span/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: I thought you were too bored to draw inappropriate artworks!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina: This isn't inappropriate. I was that bored./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing just rolls his eyes./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: At least the gijinka Pokemon look decent, but what they're doing... gross, NidoRina.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina: At least I have art talent; you have virtually none./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing scribbles a picture of him punching NidoRina, and then gives it to her./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRina: WHY!?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: That's my gift to you./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing leaves./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Meanwhile, NidoQueen was now just sleeping, with her book covering her face./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: When will this rain end, NidoRino?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRino: I don't know... I want the power back on.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: Me too. I was playing with Rhydon!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"At Rhydon's house.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rhydon: Why did NidoKing suddenly disconnect?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emBack in Viridian City.../em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: I've gotta find the cause of this power outage! I don't like it at all!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing gets his umbrella, and takes NidoRino outside. NidoKing wasn't afraid of lightning at all, since he was part ground-type. He told NidoRino to stay inside./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: Hmm... there aren't any Pokemon nearby... no electric or water-types.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emMeanwhile, in heaven.../em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Arceus: WHAT!? Why have you committed a sin!?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Giratina: Look. I'm the leader of hell. I can do whatever I can. I want this whole area to myself; not just hell./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Arceus and Giratina get into a huge fight, while Palkia and Dialga watched, eating popcorn. Shaymin was a bit worried.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Shaymin: Stop the fight! We need a balance between good and evil. Giratina, do not try to overthrow Arceus again. Arceus, do not try to hurt Giratina. Deal?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"They eventually stop fighting, and.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Giratina: Sorry, Arceus. I was too greedy./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"Arceus: I forgive you. span style="text-decoration: underline;"Just don't do it next time/span./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emGiratina and Arceus finally agree.../em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"em /em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emBack in Viridian City.../em/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"The power goes back on, and the thunderstorm stops./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: The thunderstorm... stopped!/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoRino: Yay! Can I play some Xbox games with you, NidoKing!?br /br /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing: Definitely./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"NidoKing and NidoRino played Xbox games, while NidoQueen studied again, with the light on. NidoRina went on, publishing her new artworks on her website and e621.../span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13.3333px;"span style="font-size: medium;"emLesson: Arceus and Giratina caused the thunderstorm over Kanto. When they finally agreed, it stopped./em/span/div 


	4. Episode 3 - Rockstar Nidorino

**_Date: 5/24_**

 _It was a night at the Viridian City household. Nidorina was drawing her art, like usual. Nidoqueen was studying books, like usual._

 _And Nidoking was just playing violent video games, like usual._

 _But as for Nidorino, he was at a music shop in Pewter City._

Nidorino: Hey. Where can I get an awesome electric guitar for cheap?

Shop Manager: Right here. _He points at the Electric Guitar section._

Nidorino: So, what's the cheapest you can get one at?

Shop Manager: $200.

 _Nidorino pays for the Electric Guitar. When he arrives at home, he instantly starts playing. And Nidorino found out he wasn't very good at playing, at **all**._

Nidorina: Can you NOT!? I'm trying to draw my artwork!

Nidorino: Hey! I like to express myself, using _music_! And by music, I mean _electric guitar_ music! I'll be making my own band with Nidoking in _no_ time!

Nidorina: Sure. And can you name the band "Annoying?"

 _Nidorino shoots a death glare at Nidorina._

Nidorina: Fine. What is your idea?

Nidorino: Craig and His List!

 _Nidorina laughs so hard that she falls over, laughing on her sides, while Nidorino just stared at the tomboy..._

 _Nidorino goes to the garage, and searches up "how to play rock music." A few moments later..._

Nidorino: This is so darn COMPLICATED! How do all these people do it!?

 _Nidorino goes back to the house. Nidoking was still playing video games, when..._

Nidorino: Hey! I want to know how to play the electric guitar! Have any idea how to!?

Nidoking: A little. However, you have to go to lessons for that. Here, I'll lend you some money.

Nidorino: I have my own.

Nidoking: How much?

Nidorino: It's private.

Nidoking: Okay, then. However, it may cost $20 per session...

Nidorino: Alright, then. I have the money.

Nidoking: But what if you run out?

Nidorino: Don't worry, I won't.

 _Nidorino goes to nearby Pewter City (again), to get rock guitar lessons from..._

Nidorino: _Machop the Star!?_

Machop The Star: That's right! It's $20 per lesson. You'll be a rock guitar master in _no_ time!

Nidorino: AWESOME! Can you teach my big brother Nidoking, also?

Machop The Star: That'll be another $20.

Nidorino: Actually, I can just teach him.

Machop The Star: It's settled then.

 _And so, Nidorino went to Rock Guitar Lessons every Thursday. While Nidorino was gone, however..._

Nidorina: Finally, it's time to breathe! No more annoying Nidorino!

Nidoqueen: I can focus a bit more while I read...

 _Back at Rock Guitar lessons..._

Machop The Star: So you're a professional violinist, too? The guitar is played in a similar manner, _only_ without a bow. You can also play multiple strings at once; the strings are more loose there and won't hurt your fingers.

 _Nidorino plays all the strings at once._

Nidorino: That sounds awesome!

* * *

 _ **Date: 9/16**_

 _A few months later, Nidorino was a master at the rock guitar. Nidorino was ready to play rock guitar with someone._

 _However, it couldn't be Nidoking, because Nidoking was a full-time cellist, and the best cellist at that, too._

Nidorino: Come on! The electric bass plays similar to the cello; it's like the cello part of rock!

Nidoking: The electric bass plays _nothing_ like the cello.

Nidorino: But they both play pizzicato!

Nidoking: Listen; I'm already a full-time cellist. You could ask Nidoqueen...

Nidorino: Alright, although I highly doubt it...

 _Nidorino goes to Nidoqueen's room._

Nidorino: Want to join a rock band with me?

Nidoqueen: No. Thank you for the opportunity, though.

Nidorino: Why?

Nidoqueen: It's too unsettling and I like peace and quiet more.

Nidorino: ...I see.

 _Nidorino goes to Nidorina's room._

Nidorino: Want to join a rock band with me?

Nidorina: And lose the ability to hear? Um, no thank you.

 _Nidorino facepalms._

Nidorina: Plus, I don't like rock music! I'm already an artist _and_ a violist.

Nidorino: I'm a part-time violinist now. I told Alakazam all about it, and he accepted.

Nidorina: I'm still not joining.

 _Back at Nidoking's room..._

Nidorino: Everyone said no, sadly... well then, who do I ask?

Nidoking: I bet Machop the Star is a professional. I mean, he taught you after all.

Nidorino: That's a _wonderful_ idea! I'll go ask him!

 _At Machop the Star's House..._

Machop the Star: I'm already part of another rock band. You can join it, if you want. It's called the "Weight Lifters!" I'm the lead vocalist and guitarist there!

 _What was in the band consisted of Machop the Star and his two brothers, Machoke the Rockstar and Machamp the Superstar. Machoke played electric bass, and Machamp played the drums._

Nidorino: Sure! I'd _love_ to join!

 _And soon, Nidorino became lead guitarist in the Weight Lifters. He loved showing off his skills, at concerts..._

 _Eventually, Nidorino made lots and lots of money from being in the band. He even gets his own fangirls, who want to marry him._

 _All was going great, until..._

* * *

 ** _Date: 11/13_**

 _The Weight Lifters were playing a special concert, because it was Friday the 13th._

 _However, suddenly, as Machop was playing his guitar solo, he accidentally fell off the stage. He breaks his guitar on impact..._

 _Fangirls pick up Machop, and then basically, they kidnap him... it turns out they were somewhat stronger than Machop..._

Nidorino: NO ONE can kidnap my crewmates!

 _Nidorino uses his Horn Attack on the fangirls, but it didn't affect them much.._

Nidorino: What are they made out of!? _Steel_!?

 _It turns out the fans were Gardevoirs and Gothitelles. Since they were psychic-type, they stole the Machoke and Machamp quite easily, too..._

 _No one knows where Machop, Machoke and Machamp were ever since... it's said they're either trapped in Hoenn or Unova now.._

* * *

Nidorino: Now that my band has disbanded because of _fangirls_ kidnapping them, what do I do?

Alakazam: You can always go back to the orchestra.

Nidorino: I'd like that.

Nidorina: Yeah, the sound of a violin is _quite_ soothing, unlike a rock guitar.

 _Nidorino laughs. Nidorino still played the rock guitar in the garage, practicing, and trying to make his next band..._

 **The End**


End file.
